Heavy zombie
Heavy zombie is a non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario but becomes a playable zombie in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union,and Zombie: Darkness. Overview An abomination created by Dr. Rex, this zombie is code-named as 'Heavy type'. This specimen is excellent for breaking humans' defensive line and more resistant to human attacks. The Origin Heavy Zombie has an ability to pull out a device inside its body that can be used as a trap that makes the unlucky human immobile for several seconds. Heavy zombie is purchasable through Merciless Destruction set, which also purchases the Hammer. Advantages *Lower knockback and stun against projectiles *Move faster in tiny area like in ducts *Can release trap to ensnare unlucky human. Disadvantages *Low jump height *Easily being hit due to large body *Slow move speed *Easy to being head shot Zombie Scenario Heavy zombie appears in all chapters of Zombie Scenario. Lost City= Heavy zombie appears in the finishing rounds in the chapter Lost City. Traps are used in the several last rounds. In normal stage, they appear as green-skinned Heavy zombies which are able to throw Zombie Grenades. |-| Double Gate= Crusher-type Heavy zombies (blue-skinned) appear in the finishing rounds in the chapter Double Gate. They are hard to be killed even with SKULL-9 and does high damage to the gates and humans. |-| Trap= Heavy zombies appear in the Chapter Trap. In the finishing rounds, Crusher-type Heavy zombies will appear. |-| Last Clue= Heavy zombies will start to appear after the player has destroyed the barriers in the first round in the chapter Last Clue. In the second round, heavy zombies will be released after one minute to assist Phobos. |-| Chaos= Heavy zombies appear in the Chapter Chaos as a normally spawned zombie. |-| Dead End= Crusher-type Heavy zombies will appear after the players have destroyed the barriers. |-| Nightmare= Only Origin Heavy zombies appear in this map and its Trap ability is used to ensnare unlucky humans. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds has been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the heavy zombie has the ability to stomp the ground, and also increase his defense (more stun resistance) and reduce knockback (more knockback resistance) but at the cost of mobility. Moreover, he regenerates health faster at night, however he loses the ability to ensnare humans. Tips in Zombie Infection modes Becoming a Heavy zombie *Turn around and move backward in ducts to face humans. *Engage a camping human with ease due to high knockback resistance. *Leave trap near a ladder. Facing a Heavy zombie *Aim for the head as it is easier to be aimed, especially in ducts. *Always move backward when facing Heavy zombies since they have high knockback resistance. *Aware of the traps as it still can be seen. Gallery Heavy zombie= Abomination model.png|Origin Heavy zombie hzborigin.jpg|Ditto File:Normal_heavy_zombie_model.png|Host Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_normal_dummy.png|Ditto, dummy model hzbhost.jpg|Ditto File:Heavyzb_origin_swim.png|Swim model, Origin File:Heavyzb_host_swim.png|Ditto, Host 200px-Abomination_model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel psycho.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Hammer heavyzombie promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Heavyzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Heavyzombie_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Heavyzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray File:Heavyzombie_easteregg.png|The sign in the Heavy zombie's body File:Heavy_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Host_heavy_zombie_hitbox.png|Ditto, host Zombieenoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Origin Heavy zombie and Hammer Dying sound Ditto Healing sound |-| Trap zombie= Trap zombie model.png|Model File:Trap_hud.png|HUD icon task045.jpg|Korea poster Setting up sound A male human is ensnared by the Trap zombie Ditto, female version |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4heavy_viewmodel.png|View model Z4heavy_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4heavy_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4heavy_hitbox.png|Hitbox 1533809_578124162262945_1382375719_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New heavyzb.png|Model change New heavyzb4.png|Concept art New heavyzb ca2.png|Ditto |-| Enhanced= File:Heavyzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Heavyzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Heavy_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Heavyzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host |-| Trivia *There is an image of a baby on the Host Heavy zombie's stomach. However, for the Origin Heavy zombie, the baby turns into a 'trap zombie' and is used to trap humans. *In the Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." *Heavy Zombie has 2700 health points (3200 with Strong Lifepower) in Zombie: The Union. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, there is a bug where player can own Heavy zombie permanently. The bug is still not fixed yet. *The Zombie 4: Darkness model of this zombie appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. Category:Zombies Category:Factions